The present invention relates to a process for fabricating chip carriers and especially carriers with an anodized aluminum substrate.
Present processes for making chip carriers conventionally use a plastic substrate, such as a polyimide film. Such carriers are used for holding microelectronics integrated circuits and provide a means for holding the integrated circuits so they can be individually tested. The integrated circuit can also be "burned-in" while held in the carrier. The carriers must be suitable for manufacturing, testing and general handling of the chips and the anodized aluminum substrate has been found to be more stable than the plastic substrate, the anodized aluminum permitting more precise dimensions as well as higher continuous operating temperatures.